Ikoma Sume
Ikoma Sume was the uncle of Ikoma Otemi, Daimyo of the Ikoma Family, and tried to resurrect the position of Protector of the Imperial City after the fall of Otosan Uchi to had his nephew appointed to the position. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Sume was an Omoidasu and historian of the Lion. Clan letter to the Lion #15 (Welcome Home letters) Warrior Sume joined the ranks of the Akodo, fighting beside the samurai who stormed the Imperial Palace during the Scorpion Clan Coup in 1123. He watched Toturi cast down in disgrace by Hantei XXXIX, and how his Akodo comrades were stripped of their names and forgotten. Secrets of the Lion, p. 38 Ikoma Histories Profoundly stunned by these events Sume left the Lion Clan Army, and assumed a position tending the Ikoma Histories. There he discovered the Shosuro-Ikoma Alliance, who changed historical records outright to portray the Hantei line in a positive light. Lion Spy Sume also learned that Ikoma himself used stealth and subversion to spy upon the enemies of the Lion, encouraging his followers to emulate him. Sume realized that the appearance of honor was more important than its presence, and secondly, that by controlling information, one could control history. He bgean to work closely with the Ikoma Spymasters and their sensei, who also recognized the power of properly controlled information. Sume organized a personal network of informants, dispatching his infiltrators into enemy territory, but was rebuked by many of his honorable kin. When Sume's agent Kitsu Osen recovered the lost Ancestral Sword of the Lion by infiltrating the Daidoji family, the generals ceased their questioning. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 38-39 Loss of the Ikoma Histories In 1132 the Ikoma Histories were wiped clean by minions of the Lying Darkness in an attempt to destroy Rokugan's connection to its past. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 The Imperial Court ordered to gather the remnants to Otosan Uchi, escorted by a group of samurai. Very few of the scrolls survived the fire, and did not risk them in a caravan not heavily protected by Lion samurai. The caravan and the scrolls were bait, in hopes of drawing minions of the Darkness. Sume accompanied the caravan carrying a crystal dagger, and was prepared for any ambush. He intended to capture a Darkness spawn alive, and learn as much as he could about his family's newest enemy. Hidden Emperor, pp. 70-71 Ikoma Daimyo With the death of Ikoma Tsanuri in 1133 Sume revealed that Kitsu Motso's long-time hatamoto, the ronin Kado, was an agent of the Kolat. Sume replaced him, and later became the Ikoma Daimyo. Sume seemed reluctant to assume the position and its duties. Secrets of the Lion, pp. 8, 39 Sume was first a Spymaster for his clan, and then sensei of the Honor's Sacrifice Dojo, thus when he was appointed as the family daimyo he became the first Ikoma Daimyo to know of the existence of the Spymasters. His vast knowledge of the history of the Empire and the Clan made him one of the most prominent personalities of the Imperial Court. Way of the Ninja, p. 75 Demeanor Sume was a sparkling conversationalist and a talented bard. Most courtiers regarded him as generally harmless. Few realized that his witty social demeanor hid a tactical mind and incredible powers of persuasion. Akodo's Remains Sume was present alongside the other daimyo of the Lion Clan in 1160 when Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro revealed the letter from the Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi announcing the discovery of the remains of Akodo. Turi demanded a Matsu vassal of true lineage in exchange for the remains, which became Matsu Domotai after he volunteered. Domotai commited seppuku rather than serve Turi once the remains were safely in Lion hands.A Lion's Honor, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Four Winds Era Talented Courtier His favorite activity was to appear as a harmless old man, telling stories to charm his audience, while in fact gaining information in conversations and passing messages in his stories. Those who learned to appreciate his talents and his mastery estimated him as as one of the greatest master courtiers of his time, along with Ide Tadaji and the devious Bayushi Kaukatsu. Undone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Selecting the Imperial Chancellor In 1159 Sume was among those considered for Imperial Chancellor by the Otomo when Bayushi Kaukatsu was given the position. Shortly after Sume arranged the marriage of his nephew Ikoma Otemi with Shosuro Yasuko, the protegee of Bayushi Kaukatsu. An Entertaining Game, by Shawn Carman Story of the Fall of Otosan Uchi Sume told the story about the Fall of Otosan Uchi. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Kaeru Join the Lion In 1159 Sume visited Kaeru Tomaru, the ronin leader of the City of the Rich Frog. Sume convinced Tomaru that Ikoma patronage would serve the interests of both parties. The Kaeru family was made vassal of the Ikoma, and the Lion annexed the city. Sume came to met Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Juri, and the Akodo Daimyo, Akodo Ginawa, and informed about the achieved agreement, the Kaeru remained as governors of the city and they would provide the Lion with funds. Juri objected, due to the dark Kaeru trades, but Sume assumed his responsability. Honor's Grave, by Shawn Carman Kaeru Contractors Sume during his visit in the City had found a secret dojo, the House of the Golden Frog, with profitable activities sponsored by the Kaeru Daimyo. Sume accepted its activities should go on. The Kaeru borrowed assassins for a price. Kaeru Contractor (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Akodo's Remains Sume was present alongside the other daimyo of the Lion Clan in 1159 when Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro revealed the letter from the Dark Oracle of Water Matsu Turi announcing the discovery of the remains of Akodo. Turi demanded a Matsu vassal of true lineage in exchange for the remains, which became Matsu Domotai after he volunteered in 1160. Domotai commited seppuku rather than serve Turi once the remains were safely in Lion hands. A Lion's Honor Rebuilding the Imperial Court Sume was selected by Nimuro as one of the Lion representative at the Imperial Court. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman Toturi III Okura District In 1165 Sume was requested by the Emperor Toturi III to find a true hero who acted with courage and selflessness during the Fires of Toshi Ranbo. He would be appointed as the governor of the damaged district and as their first act the district shall be renamed to commemorate their valor. Sume presented Akodo Ieshige who named the district as Okura district. A Hero Rises, by Rich Wulf Imperial Bride In 1165 when the emperor Toturi III looked for a wife, he asked each family of the Lion Clan to present him someone. Sume proposed Akodo Kurako, in order to honor both the Akodo family and the Ikoma School. Impressed by both Kurako's reputation and by Sume's eloquence, Toturi III selected her as his bride. Four Winds, p. 133 City of the Rich Frog Bayushi Kaukatsu requested the Unicorn to explain at the Imperial Court the Unicorn's current disposition in the City of the Rich Frog. Moto Chaozhu, representing the Khan, pointed out the law forbidding violence among the Great Clans was drafted while the Ki-Rin Clan was away and thus technically did not include them. The attempts of Sume to show the Unicorn as offenders, were easily missdirected when Chaozhu reminded the repeated Lion attacks on Toshi Ranbo against the Crane, or the long delayed retaliation against the Dragonfly Clan. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Otemi at the City of the Rich Frog In 1166 Otemi met his uncle at Kyuden Ikoma, and requested him to use his contacts between the Kaeru to protect Otemi's wife, Ikoma Yasuko, from any danger at Kaeru Toshi. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Retirement After the events of the War of the Rich Frog, a war which had begun for the city he gained for the Lion, and being the Lion Clan Champion, Matsu Nimuro death, Sume decided his time was over and named Ikoma Korin as succesor. The War of the Rich Frog, Epilogue See also * Ikoma Sume/Meta External Links * Ikoma Sume (Gold) Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Lion Clan Leaders